Pokemon Randomiser Part 1: Kantho
by Pokemon Master Luffy
Summary: Red and Blue, rivals ever since they were babies. That large rivalry became even larger when Blue became an indirect Gymjuuriki, defeating all the Gymchuuriki's in his way. Meanwhile the mass reproduction of Mewtwo clones and Team Rocket destroying the economy is destroying the region of Kantho. Can Red stop all this?


**Hey guys! This is my newish story called Pokemon Randomizer Part 1. What it's basically gonna be is my Pokemon Red Randomizer Nuzlocke! I know what some of you are thinking: "What happened to that Pokemon Black Randomizer story?" Well I decided to delete it and start afresh since I finally made UPR (Universal Pokemon Randomizer) work. Anyways without further ado, Pokemon Randomizer Part 1!**

Red woke up to a dream in which he had a Diglett and four water type Pokemon. The team was horribly unbalanced and he lost to a Bug Catcher in Viridian Forest. As soon as he got up, Red remembered, he had to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. The Professor had specifically told Red to go to the lab and wait. Red hastily put on his clothes and ran out of the house, but before he could leave, he was stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Oak's lab," Red said, annoyed. "I'm going to get my Pokemon."

"Good," she said, "NOW GO!"

Red ran out of the house, eager to get his first Pokemon.

Blue was waiting. Waiting for that stupid Grandpa of his to arrive. His Grandfather said that he was headed to Cinnabar to see the 'Project' and he would be back soon. Yeah, soon. Suddenly the lab door opened.

"Hey, ass-fart," said his Rival, Red. "Where's your dad?"

"He's not my dad," Blue replied, annoyed. "AND YOU'RE THE ASS-FART."

"Calm down," Red said.

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY GRAMPS ANYWAY?!" Blue screamed.

"To get a Pokemon," Red replied, casually.

"A what?" Blue asked.

"A Pokemon," Red replied.

"Great, my only family loves you more than me," Blue mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blue said. Suddenly his grandfather entered the lab.

After getting his Pokemon from Oak, Red was ready for anything. It was a Lapras named Loch Ness and it was amazing. He managed to defeat his Rival, Gary's Ninetales with three attacks. Now he was in the Viridian City Pokemon Centre getting his trusty Pokemon healed. After that, he was going to Pewter City to defeat Brock, but before he could exit, an old man with a stick, stopped him.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he screamed, he put his staff down, which let off a high pressured magical aura and pushed him back. He landed on the ground with a big thud.

"Damn," Red groaned, when he got up, he realized he was in Oak's lab.

"Ah, Red," Oak said. "Thanks for the baggage." What baggage? Red though, but he suddenly heard his Rival's voice and was kicked in the face until he passed out.

Suddenly, Red woke up in Viridian City with a plaster on his head and a red encyclopedia thing with five capsules on top of them. Score! Now he could start the Challenge. Red walked to Route 1, unaware of the shadow following him.

Blue was having a good day, he got his beautiful Pokedex and Pokeballs, now he could catch a Pokemon and defeat that pesky little idiot, Red. He strolled through Route 22, searching for Pokemon, when suddenly, a wild Eggsecute appeared.

"Ninetales," Blue said, "Ember." The fox obeyed and burned the Pokemon down, he then used a Pokeball.

"Time to destroy Red," Ninetales said. (**A.N Yes, in this fic, Pokemon can talk.)**

Red was walking through Route 1 when suddenly, he was attacked by a Gengar.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Red exclaimed as he quickly reached for his Lapras. "LOCH NESS, ATTACK!"

His Pokemon appeared in a cloud of smoke and Red commanded it to use water gun and wound that Gengar. Soon after it was wounded, he threw a Pokeball. Red eagerly awaited as the Pokeball shook three times. The Pokeball stood still, caught! Red jumped up and down in victory.

"I think I'll call you… Rouge," Red said. "Yeah that suits you." The Gengar did not approve of his nickname.

"Next stop, Route 23!" Red said, and of he went to Route 23.

Blue eagerly awaited Red. If he was doing the 'Challenge' he constantly kept talking about, he would be here soon. Till then, Blue commanded his Eggsecute to seal his Ninetales in his body.

"Come on Eggsecute!" Blue commanded. "HURRY UP!"

"B-but sir," Eggsecute replied, nervously. "It is practically impossible to seal a Pokemon in a human's body."

"If Naruto can do it, so can I," Blue said while the Pokemon was creating a seal on Blue's stomach and taking away Ninetales's energy and feeding and transporting it to him via the seal.

"Ah, yes," Blue said. "I'll be the world's first indirect Gymchuuriki and no one can stop me! Not even Red." Blue laughed manically, he was prepared to kill Red and make him suffer for his deeds ten years ago.

_**Ten years ago…**_

Baby Blue was playing with his toy Blastoise until a strange woman came in and brought in a baby in Baby Blue's playpen. The baby suddenly took his toy Blastoise and broke it in small tiny pieces. Baby Blue would never forgive him.

_**Present…**_

"With this power, I'll be able to kill Red for destroying Mr. Blasty," Blue laughed. "He shall pay for the sin that even Arceus can never forgive!"

"Sup' Blue," Red said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Blue screamed, embarrassed.

"I just came here to catch a new Pokemon," Red said. "The Pokemon I caught was a Dewgong I caught called IDC, because, well… I don't care about it."

"I DON'T CARE RED! LET'S BATTLE!" Blue said, and threw out his Eggsecutor.

"Okay then!" Red said. "GO, ROUGE!" The two Pokeballs clashed in midair, it was a challenge of speed to see who was to get the first shot, and the winner was… Gengar.

"Gengar, Night Shade!" Red commanded.

"Master, why are you constantly spamming that move?" Gengar mumbled and he attacked the Eggsecute with its face, literally, its face. Gengar's face appeared out of nowhere, startling Eggsecute, and suddenly, Gengar was absorbed by the night sky.

"Egg-Eggsecute," Blue said.

"Sir!" Eggsecute said as half of his body was covered up in shadows. "Tell your sister, I love her!" Then suddenly it was absorbed by the night sky.

"Eggsecute," Blue mumbled. "YOU USLESS PIECE OF CRAP! THE ONLY GOOD THING YOU DID WAS SEAL THE NINE TAILED FOX INSIDE OF ME WHICH IS COMPLETELY PATHETIC SINCE I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL IT!"

Suddenly a red aura enveloped Blue, his teeth became sharp and claw emerged from his nails.

"USELESS POKEMON!" Gary screamed. "THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN MY TEAM! THOSE IDIOTTIC HUMANS SHOULD DIE, PIKACHU IS AMAZING!" And suddenly Gary charged at Red.

"IDC, quickly charge up the Seal Seal," Red said. "Loch Ness, power up the seal with your water chakra, and Bruce Lee (**A.N My Hitmonlee I caught in Viridian Forest) **Give me the band. Grandine (**A.N the Dratini I caught in Route 2) **use Wrap."

The Pokemon did their respective jobs, IDC created the piece of paper to conceal a Gymchuuriki's Chakra. Loch Ness used his Chakra to make the Gymchuuriki weak. Bruce Lee gave him a headband from The Hidden Leafreon Forest and Grandine wrapped his body around Blue.

"Gah!" Blue screamed. "What is this crap?"

Red quickly ran and put the Seal Seal on his forehead and the red aura disappeared leaving a sleeping Gary.

"Whew," Red sighed. "That was close." And off he and his Pokemon team went to challenge the first gym.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. If you liked it, PUNCH THAT FAVOURITE BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A… Screw that, I've been watching too much jacksepticeye. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, be sure to favorite and follow and don't forget to leave a review and to all you MissingNo Plague fans, don't worry, a chapter will be up sooner or later as writer's block has been scumbagging me for the past few weeks. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably have a new story soon not based on anything. I have to go now, PmL OUT!**


End file.
